Awkward Reader X country Fluff One-shots
by Taxidermied
Summary: a few little instances of reader X country. WARNING:SO FLUFFY THERE IS A CHANCE OF EXPLOSION OR SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION (god, i love those words!). Reader insert! human names used. i do not own hetalia, please favorite/follow/review! rated T cause there's songfics with swears. request a country today! :)
1. Prussia

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy!**

My dumbass dog, [Dog's name], was dragging me down the street, with me immediately apologizing to anyone who we almost trampled.

"[Dog's name]! Slow down!" I yelled, but my dog kept running- until he stopped suddenly, causing me to fly forward and knock into something. Whoever it was grunted and started swearing in some foreign language, until their beautiful crimson orbs met my [E/C] ones.

"S-sorry." I said, I helped the guy up, and apologized multiple times. Once I got a better look at him, I noticed he was quite attractive. He must've noticed me checking him out, because when I met his eyes and looked at his face once again, he was smirking.

"Hallo, schön."(1) He said and I stared at him blankly and he sighed.

"Guten Tag, I'm Ze One and only, Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I didn't catch your name." He said, taking a step towards me, my dog returning to my side and growling.

"[First name] [Last name]. Sorry about my dog." I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. He chuckled and leaned in until he was only a few inches from my face.

"Pretty name." He said; kissing me softly on the forehead and leaving me dumbfounded.

"Gilbert…" I said silently, watching him disappear into the distance.

**I hope you liked it…even just a tad…I thought it was a fail T.T**


	2. England

England was driving me to my garage band practice when my favorite song came on the radio and I turned it up to MAX. He looked slightly shocked when he listened to the first few lines of "Lowlife" by Theory of a Deadman.

"You know I'll be the one who gets fallin'

Down drunk at my neighbors kid soccer game.

I got an 82 Fiero with a car Seat in

The middle broken down on the interstate.

Gotta beer stained tee shirt,

_Lookin' like Joe dirt, _

_Somethin' 'bout me just ain't right, _

_I'm a cash stealin', _

_Drugdealin',_

_Loser without any feelin',_

Getting' trailer trashed tonight"

I started singing along and I could just barely see a ghost of a smile on his face. I started drumming on the dashboard of the car before singing more.

"_Cause I'm a low life and I'm loving it._

_I got the whole damn world in the palm of my hand._

_I'm a low life, _

_So fucking deal with it. _

_No, you can't change something that you don't understand._

He smiled wider at the sight of me singing my heart out, so I sang harder.

"_I'm thrilled to be a hillbilly, _

_Hate to have to deal with me,_

_Probably just ending a fight. _

_No sleeves, can't read, doesn't even phase me, _

_Naked sleeping like a baby tonight._

He started singing along with me and tapping the steering wheel. From the outside we'd probably look pretty strange.

"_Cause I'm a low life and I'm loving it._

_I got the whole damn world in the palm of my hand._

_I'm a low life, so fucking deal with it. _

_No, you can't change something that you don't understand. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. _

_I'm living it up, living it up!_

_Gun packing, bitch smacking,_

_Mess with me it's gonna happen, _

_Loving life, living in sin. Passed out on the floor, _

_Sorry just don't work no more, giving up on giving in. _

_Ah, fuck it."_

With that, we both started laughing and I kept singing on before we pulled into the building.

"_Cause I'm a low life and I'm loving it._

_I'm never gonna change as long as I live. _

_I'm a low life, so fucking deal with it. _

_Cause deep down you really know everyone is. _

_Cause we're low lives and we're lovin' it. _

_We got the whole damn world in the palm of our hands. _

_Cause we're low lives, so fucking deal with it. _

_No you can't change something that you don't understand. _

_I'm living it up, living it up being a low_ _life."_

I did a big finish and threw my hands up in he air just as I ended the song.

"Nice singing, Arthur!" I said, and he blushed a crimson red, then snapped out of it when I said,

"Well, we're here. Better get going." And unbuckled myself and put my hand on the doorhandle before he piped up.

"(Y/N?)" I looked at him and he stared back at me. All of a sudden, he used his thumb and forefinger to lift up my chin, and before I could process what was happening, a warm feeling hit my lips and I opened my eyes to see Arthur in front of me, eyes closed. We broke the kiss to get air silently.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, putting his head down. I just said

"It's alright. I liked it." I let out a small giggle and saw when he looked up that he was red like a tomato. He just sighed and let me out of the car, giving me a kiss on the cheek before I entered the building.

" .EVER."


	3. Dark Russia - Request

I creeped down the hallway as quickly but quietly as possible. He was on m tail, and I thought for sure that I wouldn't get away this time.

I was right.

I turned another corner, then another, and…dead end. I ran back and was going down another corridor when I heard footsteps, drawing closer, closer, closer… a chill ran up my spine and at that exact moment, I knew who it was.

Russia.

One thought kept returning in my head.

Hide.

I ran more and more until I was completely weak from head to toe, and I ducked behind some old furniture. Once I was sure he wasn't there anymore, I came out and ran some more. I was completely sure, until I heard his voice.

"Come to me, little sunflower." This sent a jolt through me and I sprinted like there was no tomorrow, and in this sort of situation, there probably wouldn't be.

I ran harder until I came to a room and heard the door slam behind me. A blood curdling voice spoke and sent another chill up my spine.

"Become one, My sunflower."

MUHAHAHAHA! ~ I feel so…EVIL! This is a special request for KatzillaM ~ hope you liked it…sorry if it didn't satisfy you, I tried. R&R~ I will do requests if you want… :3 


	4. Denmark

"I'm not giving it back till' you tell me!" I said firmly, taking a seat on a nearby branch. If you're wondering what exactly is happening, just picture a nice, peaceful morning ruined by two someones by the names of (Y/N) and Denmark. You guessed right, I'm hanging with Denny and I stole his hat. Why? Because he wouldn't tell me why he loved beer so much…and what the hell keeps his hair up.

"Give it back, (Y/N)!" he yelled at me, getting Iceland and Norway's attention.

"But…Why?" I said childishly.

"Don't make me come up there!"

"Well I'm sooo scared of a beer-drinking-gravity-defying-spikey-haired old man!" I yelled back, and he looked quite hurt. I merely smirked as he attempted to climb the tree, Emphasis on the ATTEMPT.

Once on the first branch, it broke under his weight and he fell on his butt. Second try wasn't much better. Neither was try #3 or #4.

Once he was at try #65, he actually got up closer to me, but I climbed higher and yelled

"Old man's still got it!" By the time he actually reached me at the very top, it was dark and I was sleeping peacefully.

'_She's so cute.' _He thought to himself as he kissed me on the forehead. And carried me down and let me sleep, stroking me hair.

"I love you" I murmured in my sleep.

"Jeg elsker også dig, (Y/N)."

**AWW~ this is soooooo cute AHMAWGAWDIMMAHAVEAFANGASMNOW OKAYIHOPEYOUREGOODWITHTHAT **

**Anyhow, thank you soooo much to KatzillaM for wasting all your time reading these, it means a lot! ;)**

**I hope you send in more requests, people! Keep em' coming!**


	5. Spain - Request

**This is for greensaber92~ I realllly hope you like it!**

It was a nice, quiet morning, until that stupid Romano and that pest Spain came by and distracted me. Why they felt the need to, I have no idea. At least I was able to trip one of them.

"Porca puttana! (1)" yelled Romano as he fell flat on his face in front of me.

"CHIGI! What was that for?" he asked, getting up and rubbing his head.

"You were bothering me." I casually said, returning my attention to the book I was reading.

"Stronzo…(2)" he silently murmured, and before I was able to do anything, Spain stepped in.

"Oi, Romano, let's leave the pretty Chica alone for a little while, si?" with this, Romano rolled his eyes and walked away murmuring something about "tomato bastards" and "Stronzi".

"Sorry about that, (Y/N). You know what a temper he has. He sat down beside me and put an arm around me that I immediately swatted away.

"No ser asi, (Y/N)…(3)" I glared daggers and he chuckled. I put my bookmark in my book and hit him on the head. He wraps his arm around me quickly so I can't get away. He puts my head under his own and whispered into my hair

"Te quiero, (Y/N). (4)" I sigh as I hug him back.

"I love you too, Spain. I love you too."

NY'AWW~ I hope you liked my attempt at Tsudere reader X Spain… I don't exactly have the MOST experience, but I have some =w= R&R please send in requests ;)

**TRANSLATION: **

**Holy shit!**

**Asshole**

**Don't be like that…**

**I love you (you probably could've guessed that…**


	6. Canada - Request

The pancakes sizzled in the frying pan. I was hiding behind the corner from the unsuspecting Canadian. My evil plan was working perfectly I just had to-

"ACK!" Alfred pushed me onto the floor, making me yelp and ruin my plan…that jerk.

"O-Oh My! (Y-Y/N)! Are you alright?" Matthew ran up to me, and helping me up, afterwards he scolded his brother severely.

LET'S DO THE TIME SKIP AGAIN~

After eating, Alfred and I debated on which movie we should watch, and we ended up watching The Dark Night Rises (Batman). Halfway through, Alfred got bored and went out to get Macdonald's, leaving Matthew and I alone.

"So…" I tried starting up a conversation. He quickly made up an excuse to leave and I was left alone…'till I heard Matthew yelp from the kitchen. I jumped off the couch and slid on the floor to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I half-yelled and I could see Matthew holding up one finger with a bit of blood going down it. I sighed and went through the cabinets all over the house to find Band-Aids. I finally found them and put one on his finger. After I was done, I said

"All done. Now don't do that again…" I kissed him on the cheek and left him blushing like crazy.

**This was a request for Sorceressofthenile! Hope you like it, sis! I got bored, out of inspiration…and hungry, so this'll have to do. R&R! thanks~**


	7. America - co-written

America

Alfred yelped as another ghost appeared on the TV screen. I couldn't help but snicker at the American. I found it funny how Alfred wasn't afraid of zombies or Slenderman, but he was afraid of ghosts. After watching the movie for awhile longer, he begged me to turn it off. I sighed and turned the movie off.

"So, what now?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know (Y/N)." We sat in silence for a little bit, until I started to twitch madly… Like, REALLY madly. It was like I was having a seizure or something…

"Uh…(Y/N)? What's up with you?" He asked and I excused myself and ran out of the room. I shut the door to the bathroom and locked.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' I wondered and I heard Alfred's voice from outside the room.

"(Y/N)? You okay in there?" I scrambled to think of a lie.

"Uh… Yeah! I'm fine."

'Wow, I am a terrible liar.' I thought. I ran around the room frantically trying to calm down. I looked in the mirror and thought to myself.

'Okay. You can do this, (Y/N). You can do this. If someone as evil as the man who invented KFC made the original Mcnugget and didn't die from consequences leading directly to his newest creation, you KNOW you can do this.' Okay, so, my pep talks don't really work, but that's not the point right now. I exited the bathroom and made my way into the living room to find the American no-show. I called his name, no response. I thought to myself once again.

'Okay, I'm up for hide and go seek.' And I ran upstairs and started searching round up there. I ran around upstairs for a good half an hour, looking around when the American jumped from a closet and tackled me. I laughed, holding my gut and Alfred gave me a funny look.

"What are you laughing about?" I just kept on laughing. When my laughter quieted, I snickered as Alfred was looking at me weird.

"You just came out of the closet!" I started to laugh again. It took a moment for Alfred to realize what I was saying. When it clicked, his face turn beet red.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

That just made me laugh even harder. I had a hell of a time laughing at the American. He just rolled his eyes and ended up laughing with me…next time you have a sleepover…invite him.

**COWRITTEN BY SORCERESS OF THE NILE!**

**You enjoyed this, da?**

**Keheheh…yeah…I'll stop entering your house and defying your conventions…if…you give meh a cookie! 3…and a REVIEW! That's right! I've been watching you, mister!**

**NOW DO EEET!**

**R&R**

**OR**

**ITALY  
GETS  
IT!**

**Italy: whaat?**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Excatamundo. I hope you enjoyed this**

**Please request a country!**

**DO EEET!**

**Da?**


	8. Norway

**Norway~**

I was reading my book peacefully when that stupid Denmark came parading along down the hill screaming and hollering while doing cartwheels down the hill like and imbecile. Once almost at the bottom, he knocked me over, landing on top of me, and pinning me down (suggestively, if you know what I mean).

"Well, hello (Y/N). Do you enjoy your view?" he asked me and I sighed, punching him square in the face, just as Iceland and Norway came down the hill.

"Say, (Y/N), Mind doing that again?" asked Iceland as he picked up the bawling Danish nation. Norway walked up to me and lent me a hand to stand up.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" he asked and I nod. He puts and hand on my shoulder and I flinch. The Danish Imbecile had cut my arm while rolling on top of me. Norway takes my hand and says a few words to his brothers in Norwegian as he leads me to the house. Once inside, he walks into another room and comes back with a first aid kit, making me sit on the couch to dress my wound.

He was finished quickly and put the things away before leaning in and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Be more careful, alright?" he says and I nod once more, my face beet red. Okay, I've had a crush on the Norwegian nation for a while now, but who cares, right? That night, he gives me one more kiss, this time on the lips.

"Jeg elsker deg, (Y / N)." he says with his usual unreadable expression.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Lukas." And with that, I see a ghost of a smile on his otherwise unreadable face.

**Hope you liked it! As you can probably tell, I like Norway…a lot ;) hope you enjoyed this! Keep the requests coming, people!**


	9. Romano - Request

" Would you hurry up, Ragazza?" asked Romano. I was falling behind and he was still kind of prissy from the last time we had seen each other, you know, when Spain put a move on me and I tripped him and Romano fell on his face? Yeah, that. I was lucky enough to convince Romano to let me catch a ride with him in his car, although that probably wasn't the smartest idea. To help zone out the impending thought I was going to die, I just listened to the radio, when another one of my favorite songs, "desperate measures" by Marianas Trench came on.

"_Gonna make a heart throb outta me,_

_Just a bit of minor surgery,_

_These desperate times call,_

_For desperate measures,"_

I sang and Romano just rolled his eyes and scoffed at me as I continued.

"I'll give you something to cry about

_Show some skin and,_

_Would be caché how,_

_Could you let this get to_

_Desperate measures now?"_

I started singing along perfectly with the music as he drove madly, a handful of people giving us strange looks as we passed.

"_For a first effort this,_

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby_

_I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_I can't let this; I can't let this go_

_(Desperate measures now)_

_I can't let this; I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this; I can't let this go"_

I sang the chorus extra loud and he grunted and shot me a look.

"_Have a piece of American dream,_

_Open up and swallow, _

_On your knees,_

_And say thank you,_

_I'd like _

_Some desperate measures please_

_For a first effort this, _

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just_

_Fell off the bus, sucker,_

_Yeah, well, payback is a motherfucker,_

_I can't let this; I can't let this go,_

_(Desperate measures)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go,"_

I started tapping on the dashboard along with the song and he just got more irritated, making me smirk.

_Forever, for worse or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender_

_Go forever, for worse or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender, now_

_(Desperate measures)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_(Desperate measure now)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me, his face practically red. I sang the last line of the song

"_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_(Desperate measure now)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go"_

I finished and he looked completely red. I slung an arm around his shoulder and said

"What? Is my singing really that bad?" at this, he turned redder (awesome new word I made up) and I gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of his car.

'_You'd think he'd be more Italian about these things' _I thought, hen mentally slapped myself.

'_Wow. That was RACIST.' _I chuckled to myself. Why was I so strange? No one knew.


	10. Germany - Request

I was sitting in the grass once again, when an obnoxious Italian boy came by and distracted me, so I knocked him out. Even knocked out, he was still annoying. He kept saying stuff like "pasta" "vee" "Doitsu" and other stupid crap. After while, I heard someone yelling in the distance.

"ITALY? ITALY! VERE ARE YOU?" the person yelling had a strong German accent. I looked to the knocked out-or more likely- sleeping Italian kid in the grass nearby and…something clicked. I jumped up and started flailing my arms at the boy in the distance.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! TALL PERSON IN THE DISTANCE! GET YOUR STUPID ITALIAN FRIEND OUTTA HERE!" The boy started walking towards me and once only a few meters away, I could see he was tall…really, really, really tall.

"Sorry about him. He vanders away, if you know what I mean." That's all I remember from that day. It's been about 10 years now, and I was standing out on the doorstep of the same German boy from that day. I knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Ludwig's older brother, Gil.

"Hey Gil. Where's your brother?" I asked and he sighed.

"Brudder? I don't know. You vanna vait here until vest comes back?" he asks, lighting up when I say

"Eh, why not." He pulls my hand into the house and shuts the door. He pulls me into the living room where he makes me sit on the couch while he goes into the other room. When he returns he has a gaming system in one hand, a box with something in it in the other hand, and a smirk on his face.

"You ARE going to play, Ja?" he asks as he lays multiple Xbox and wii games onto the floor. I went through them all…and at the bottom was something that…wasn't actually very suprising. Can you guess what it is? No? Well, it was porn. Gilbert just chuckled and snatched that away from me. After playing Fahrenheit and Slender in the dark for what seemed like CENTURIES, he turned on the lights and we played Dance Dance revolution. Half way through the song "Cotton Eyed Joe", Ludwig came in the living room and when I turned to face him, he was beet red. He ran out of the living room, out of the house, down the street, and probably could've run out of the town, country, and continent if I didn't stop him.

"Ludwig! What the hell, man?" I asked, grasping his arm to stop him from going anywhere. Before I could process what was happening, I was pulled into a bear hug…and couldn't breathe. I chuckled and poked him in the arm.

"You're it!" I ran down the path we were on and jumped into a tree.

"(Y/N)! Get down!" He yelled, but I didn't listen. I thought of when we were kids and we'd always play "walk the plank", where we'd walk from one end of the tree branch to the other without falling. I remarked this to Ludwig, and he yelled

"You're not as light as you were then, you'll get hurt! Now come down!" I still didn't listen but then said

"Hey! Was that a fat joke?!" I walked out to the edge of the branch, and I could hear a crack, but instead of feeling the cold, hard ground, I felt a warm embrace. I looked up to see Ludwig holding me bridal-style. He let me down and I gave him a hug.

"Ich liebe dich, (Y/N)." he says into my hair.

"Ich auch, Ludwig." I say as I hug him tighter.

-EXTENDED ENDING-

"Honhonhonhon~ I knew it would work, Mon ami! Didn't I tell you?" said Francis, whom was hiding in the bushes along side Antonio and Gilbert.

"Kesesesese Ja, I vunder vhy…" said the Prussian, with his weird hissy laugh.

"Ah, they're so cute!" said Antonio, the Spanish bloke. Too bad for them, the two lovebirds heard them, and they were armed.


	11. Poland - Request

**~Poland~ This one's a Christmas present to Elizabeth or…Boodle? Kay, well, enjoy it, dearies!**

I looked at my phone. _One new message!_ I flipped it open and glanced at the bright screen.

_Hey (Y/N), so, like, you wanna go shopping for a dress, cause' last time I checked your dresses totally sucked._

I smirked. Yup, that was Poland for ya. Kind as ever.

"_Wow…thanks. KK sure, I'll be ready real quick. Meet me at my house"_

I laughed as I read a message that came quickly.

_No offense, but they do suck. No disagreeing. Period._

I rolled my eyes and got up and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. It was about 7:30 P.M. when he got here, giving me only ten minutes to get food and such. I opened the door to reveal Poland. I was partly jealous. His hair was magnificent as ever, and even though he wore the same as me, he somehow pulled it off better. Yup, that's Poland. We drove in silence until we got to the mall where he grabbed my hand and led me towards a random store. After many, many, many, many dresses, including one that was plastic, he gave up on that store and I went back in to change. He pulled me in the general direction of the next store. He pushed me in the changeroom and shoved a dress in my general direction and locked the door on me. I put on the dress and came out.

"Like…Wow. (F/N) (L/N), would you like, do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, a smile gracing my lips. We danced randomly in the changeroom area for a while before he kissed me.

"I love you, (Y/N). I have for like, ever now, and I haven't had the guts to tell you for like, ever." I pulled him into a hug. Yeah, I had a pretty big crush on him too, but hey, Who cares?

"I love you too, Poland."

**My brain…ouch…I'm sooooo tired…sorry if it didn't meet your standards, but I'm not the best with smut of any sort…my brain refuses to write it! Seriously! Thank you to Cat-pancake-13 and Death-wolf-101 for giving this a favorite! You Guys rock!**

**But if you enjoyed it, thank you, Francey-pants is next, btw! Request a country! I'm almost out!**


	12. France - Request

**~France~**

I sat beside France as he finished his last line before the commercial.

"Good job, Francis." I said and he chuckled.

"When you do this as long as I have, you learn." I sighed and sat in the chair beside him. I had been working with France for about 3yrs now, I had fallen deeply for him, but he was too dull to notice the things I'd do. I'd send him flowers; he'd think it was just a token of our friendship. I'd give him a kiss on the cheek; he'd just chuckle and look away. It was getting completely ridiculous. That's what made it just as special when he asked

"(Y/N)? What do you think of moi?" I looked at him and smirked.

"You're dramatic and strange" he looked down sadly and sighed.

"But you're the most cool person I've ever met. Not to mention you're a guy and I like you a lot" He looked up at me and he had that strange glint in his eye. I giggled as he noticed that the commercials were over and the station had probably just heard that. He chuckled nervously as he played to song "Died in your arms tonight" by The Cutting Crew. He stared at the dashboard the whole time the song was on, smiling. It was…scary.

"Hey, France, are you okay?" he looked up at me and smiled like a child.

"Of course I'm okay, the girl I love just said she liked me back." I blushed and pulled him into a hug.

"J'Aime, (Y/N)." he said into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, France." I said as I hugged him tighter.

EXTENDED ENDING!

Outside of the broadcasting room, there were 5 of them. Hungary, England, America, Russia, China. They were either complaining about how they loved her more than France, or how cute they looked together. Yup, that's the allies…

**This was for my awesome, friendly reader, Mittens12~ hope you liked it, bro! If you didn't…sucks to be you. Please request a country! Pleassse!**


	13. Japan

I was sitting across from Honda Kiku, or Japan. I was staring intensely at him while he ate his sushi. Japan looked up at me.

"(Y/N)-San? What do you need?" He asks me. I sighed and said,

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for something." At this, he just nodded and went back to eating as I continued to stare at him.

"A-are you sure you don't need anything, (Y/N)-San? Why are you staring at me?" He asks

"Nothing, really." I go back to staring at him intensely once again. He finishes his sushi and puts away his dish and pulls out two manga books from a nearby shelf and sits down once again. He hands a book to me and I start reading. After half an hour, Japan slaps his book shut with an amazing amount of force I didn't think he had. I look up to see him blushing.

"What's wrong, Japan?" I ask. He blushes harder, like he just noticed I was there.

"N-Nothing…" I reached across the table to grab the book he held, only to have him jump up and run to the far wall. You get up and chase him around the room frantically until you finally corner him.

"Give me the book Japan."

"N-never!" He stutters and I chuckle, putting both my hands on the walls beside him, keeping him in place.

"Kiku…Do you really want to be doing that?" I ask. He blushes a furious red and gulps.

"I-I…" It's all he can get out before I lock his lips with mine and I hear a dull 'thud'.

I look down to see the book lying on the floor. I snatch it up and sprint across the room. I flip to a page with a man and woman in an intimate pose.

"Well, Kiku. I didn't know you liked that kinda stuff!" I say and he blushes even harder, if it's even possible. He tries grabbing for the book, but I put up a hand to hold him back.

"N-No! It's Just- I just- I didn't-" He stutters and I put a finger to his lips, automatically silenced by the sudden interaction. I kissed him on the nose and he turned a million shades of red.

"You are too cute." I say as I pull him in for a hug.

**Thanks to Xaka-kitsune-toriX for favoriting! You're awesome!**

**Please request a country today! I would really, really, really, infinity banana smoothie appreciate it~! R&R pleeeeeeaaaassseeee!**


	14. Iceland - Request

His silver hair blew in the breeze. Iceland was up on a hill in between his house and mine. I walked up to him silently. I sat down beside him and he jumped suddenly from my random appearance.

"Hey Ice."

"H-hæ, (Y/N)." I could see a bit of blush on his otherwise pale face. It was snowing outside and he looks at me.

"(Y/N), you're not wearing a coat. It's cold outside." He said and as he does, he takes off his coat (I said cat at first XD) and put it on my shoulders, blushing a little harder. I kiss him on the cheek lightly as a 'thank you' and he blushes a million shades of red.

~ICELAND'S P.O.V.~

My god, (Y/N). She's so beautiful. But how can she be so careless? She could get sick. Or catch pneumonia. Oh crap! She's asking me something!

"Hey Ice? Are you sick? You look flushed." She puts a hand to my head and I flinch.

~YOUR P.O.V.~

I knew he wasn't sick, Of course. I knew he was blushing because of me. He always does. And anyway, that weird Dane accidentally had it slip out while he was telling me something else. I did love him back, but if I told him, I wouldn't want it to be, y'know…awkward.

"You're so cute." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and I snuggle closer to him.

EXTENDED ENDING

"Totally called it! She likes him!" whisper-shouted the Excited Dane hiding in the bush alongside Finland, Sweden, and Norway.

"Sh't 'p 'r th'y'll h'r 's! (shut up or they'll hear us!)

**this is for , yo! Hope you liked it~ please request a country!**


	15. Sweden - Request

I was sitting in the bush spying on the un-suspecting Finland as he hummed a Christmas carol. I was wondering what he was doing ever since he said he was going out and he went into the backyard instead of the front to leave. I kept watching until I felt a hand on my head.

"Wh't d' y' th'nk y' d'ng? (What do you think you're doing?)" Asks a very tall Swedish man standing behind me.

"Hey Sve. Not much. Just spying on Finny." Sweden kneeled down beside me and lays a hand on my head.

"Wh'? (Why?)" He asks me. I just shrug and he pulls me up.

"Y' c'ld'v' j'st 'sk'd m'. (You could've just asked me.)" He says and I look at him

"…What do you mean?" Ask him and he proceeds with telling me how finny is Santa and all that jazz.

"Wow…okay…" I say. My head still spinning from this sudden dose of information. I try walking away, but he blocks my path.

"Dude…I need to get a drink…" All of a sudden, Sweden forced his lips against mine and after, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug (like you haven't got a enough of those already XD)

**this is for katzillaM **** it's kind of rushed cause' I couldn't think of anything else…but… hope you like it either way~ **

**Request a country! R&R!**


	16. Announcement

I'd like to say thank you to all my readers for this fanfic! It means a lot to me, and I love you all!

Thank you to the followers.

EternalFrisson

I-Cat-niss

KatzillaM

Lady Shadow 77

Silent Phantom gal

Sorceress of the Nile

cat-pancake-13

greensaber92

Thank you to all the people who have favorited!

Death-Wolf-101

Mittens12

Silent Phantom gal

Sorceress of the Nile

XAka-kitsune-toriX

cat-pancake-13

greensaber92

And thanks a ton to those who have reviewed!

KatzillaM

Greensaber92

Mittens12

Sorceress of the Nile

XAka-kitsune-toriX

You're the best! Keep tuned in for all my updates! I hope you enjoy~ and Merry Christmas!


	17. Latvia - Request

I was standing by the door of Russia's house. I knocked on it and was surprised to see Latvia open the door.

'Perfect.' I thought as I smirked.

"Why-" before he could finish, I pulled him by the hand and started running. I only stopped once we got to a park and I sat down on a nearby bench. I only then noticed that we were still holding hands and I let go. Latvia sat beside me on the bench, panting.

"W-why did you d-do that?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Just thought you should get a break." I said and he blushed. I leaned back and relaxed. After a while, I could hear Latvia freaking out.

"What will M-Mr. R-Russia do when h-he f-finds out? He'll hurt me for sure, maybe even you! Oh my god, if you got hurt I-" before he could finish, I pushed my lips onto his as an effort to silence him. When the kiss was over it looked like he was painted red. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from Mr. Russia." At this, he turned a deeper red as I chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek.


	18. Male Belarus - Request

I was walking down the street when my good friend Russia sped past and hid behind a tree.

'Ah, Belarus, I bet.' I thought and just as I did, another country sped past and practically attacked the tree, pelting it with throwing knives. I ran up to him and held his arm back from throwing another. He looked at me and frowned.

"Why are you here, (Y/N)?" he asks and I scoff and roll my eyes.

"It's a public park, dumbass." His frown deepens and he says,

"No, I mean here. Right now." I exclaim as I remember why I had really come. I originally came to get a gift for said Belarus. I pulled out a neatly decorated box and hand it to him.

"This…is for me?" he says, staring at the box. I nod and give him encouragement to open it. He does as he is told and his eyes widen and a blush spreads across his face and I giggle like a child. He pulls out the object and I run away, laughing like crazy, from the enraged Belarus holding a gender-bent plush of himself.

Don't judge me…

**Anyhow! I hope you enjoyed this! It's kinda random, but hey, who cares? **

**Now, request a country, dammit! Next up is another Asian country! Which one~ I think it'll be china…or Hong Kong…I'll do both! **

**Happy Late apocalypse! I missed it, I know. **

**Merry christmas!**


	19. China Aru - Request

I was sitting next to my best friend, Wang Yao, and he was teaching me how to paint.

"GAH! This is too hard! I'm just artistically retarded!" I yell and he jumps slightly.

"No, You just need more practice, aru." I roll my eyes and he returns the gesture. I dip my brush in a pink color and start to outline the picture of a lotus that Yao had drawn earlier. While I paint, Yao is planning an evil plot…

~CHINA'S P.O.V~

hmmm...Maybe i should surprise her, Aru...

~YOUR P.O.V.~

hmmm...Yao's got his thinking face on...weird...i wonder what he's thinking...

~TAHM SKAYPE~ (TIME SKIP)

as i painted, i saw china dip his paintbrush in the paint. I returned my attention to the painting and continued. After a while, I heard a high-pitched battle-like cry and i looked to Yao just in time for him to splatter me in the face with paint.

"Dude! what was that for?" i said giggling and he smiles. i dip my own paintbrush and thus begins a paint war.

~TAHM SKAYPE~

I rinse out the towel i used to wash my face. I walk out of the bathroom, past a closet and before i could process what was happening, i got tackle hugged by China.

"(Y/N) ARU!" he yelled as he tackled me. I laugh hysterically as he gets up wondering what I'm doing. When he gets up, I'm still laughing (huh...deja-vou...whaddayaknow!)

"Y-Yao! you Just came out of the closet!" I get out before bursting into mad fits of laughter.

"I'M NOT GAY ARU!" He yells at me, but he ends up laughing with me anyway.

( I FEEL DEJA-VOU, HOW BOUT' YOU?)


	20. Hong Kong - Request

In the park, I spotted my good friend, Kaoru, or Hong Kong, reading a book. I decided to sneak up on him. I did, and I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess Who!" I say in my best South Korea impression.

"I despise Guessing games. And besides, (Y/N), if you really were South Korea, you wouldn't both putting your hands over my eyes, you'd just grope me."

'Damn' I thought. 'He's good…'

"Anyways…Why are you here, Kaoru?" I could see a tint of blush spread across his face when I used his human name.

"Oh. I was just reading." He replies and I scoff.

" 'Just reading'? You and I both know you don't 'Just read'. Besides, you need to get more acquainted with the outside world!" I say, and he rolls his eyes at me and looks away as an attempt to hide his blush.

"Why do you care if I'm acquainted with the outside world or not?" he asks and I chuckle.

"What? Am I not able to care for you? Words hurt, man…" I say, and I try my best to looks heart-broken before bursting into mad fits of giggles. He gives me a strange look that was somewhere between shock and weirded-out-ness.

"You are a strange girl, (Y/N)." he says and I stop laughing.

"Is that a bad thing?" I say with my attempt at a flirtatious look, which probably ended in me looking like a Pedo.

"N-no…" he says, looking away again, with his face a deep red.

"Oh, and you called ME weird…" I say, laughing.

"Gee, thanks."

"Love you too."

"W-what?"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!" and with that, I sprinted away, back to m house. And as I sat on my bed in my room, I thought.

'He's right…I am weird…'


	21. Cop England - Request

"Hello, Miss." Says the officer who had just pulled me over. I glare at him, and he puts up he hands as surrender. Then, I notice just how handsome he really was.

"Yeah. What's up." I say, returning my attention back to the windshield. I could see him adjusting his sunglasses in the corner of my eyes. I had the exact same ones on and I did the same.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?" He asks me. I roll my eyes.

"Are you aware of how lame that sounds? And no, I wasn't. I Don't specifically feel like getting a $100 ticket today, thanks." He sighs and says something into his walkie-talkie and another officer comes over.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle." Says another officer who walks up on the opposite side of my vehicle. I flip him off and return my attention to the first officer. He chuckles and I notice that he has some sort of nametag…Arthur.

"Well then, seems you aren't having the best day today then, ma'am." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I was going pretty good until you pulled me over, Arthur." At this, his eyes widen and he looks over at the other officer who was killing himself laughing. I whisper something to Arthur and he nods. I beckon over the other officer and say

"Well hello…Francis. Sorry for flipping you off there." He nods and I wink at him. I gesture for him to come closer. He does, and I punch him square in the face.

"Pervert." I remark and he holds his face and possibly goes and cries in the corner. After that day, Arthur and I grew very close…and Francis obviously didn't like me…something about hurting his beautiful face…I also met Elizabeta, another officer who worked with them both. She was very impressed with me and I noticed that she also abused Francis. With a pan. Poor guy…

**WHAT'S CRACK-ALACKIN' YO! So sorry I haven't done an A/N for a while now…well, here I am! I still have Finland and Romania up next! It'll be a little while for requests now, but I'll do it as soon as possible! I'll put up a poll on my profile so that y'all can vote for whom you want next! I hope you enjoyed this, IrishMaid, and anyone else who reads this! **


	22. Finland - Request

I hugged my best friend, Finland as he packed up and put on his hat and coat. He was about to leave for Christmas. Thing was, it wasn't a Christmas vacation, he WAS Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I have to go." He says to me and I give one last hug goodbye, and he's off.

-Time Skip-

Dear Finnie,

I know you're reading this, and I know I've been a good girl this year. But all I want for Christmas this year is World Peace, Love,

Finland's eyes widen and a blush spreads across his face as he reads the last two words.

…And you.

Sincerely,

Your friend (Y/N).

TIME SKIP!

Finland quietly comes down the chimney and lies the presents underneath the brightly decorated tree. He makes his way past the furniture to where a girl lay sleeping peacefully. He wipes a stray piece of hair out of her face and kisses her forehead gently. She wakes up just as he stands.

"Finland! You came back!" I exclaim as I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug.

"Yes, (Y/N) I couldn't leave you without a present, now could I?" he says and I chuckle.

"Good to know Santa always does his job".

**Hey y'all! This is 2****nd**** last country I have, next is Romania! Suggest a country in a review or vote in the poll on my profile! R&R!**

**Thanks for reading!~**


	23. Romania - Request

I was walking through the woods one day when I heard the wolves howling.

'It's okay…there's no reported wolf attacks out there…Oh who am I kidding, I'M GONNA DIIIEEE!' I thought, which really didn't help my cause. I started running, then sprinting through the trees until a figure jumped in front of me. He had strawberry-blonde hair and wore mostly black.

'Who the hell is this dude?' and sure enough, as if he could read my thoughts, he said

"Bună ziua, Eu sunt Anica Popescu. And you are?" He curtsied. His voice sounded just like a cliché vampire's like Dracula. When he spoke, I could see his abnormally large canines, and I felt the air getting cold.

"(Y-Y/N). (F/N) (L/N)." I replied sheepishly and he nods.

"Why are you here, (F/N) (L/N)?" he asks and I explain to him about my walk. He takes my hand and leads me through the trees until we get to a mansion. My mouth makes an 'O' shape and I gasp in amazement.

"D-Do you like it?" he asks and when I look at him, I can see a small amount of blush spread across his cheeks. I nod and he blushes a tad bit darker.

TIME SKIP~

After a while, it gets darker out and I decide it's about time to get going.

"Sorry to say this, But I think I should leave. It's getting dark, so-" before I could finish, he plants a short kiss on my lips and I can feel my face heating up. When I look at him, his face is a very bright red.

"Goodbye, (Y/N). I hope to see you soon." And after that time, I've gone back to his house everyday.


	24. Russia - Request

I stared at the card in my hand. It had purple stripes and sunflowers on it. Without even looking at the name, I could already tell who made it.

Russia.

I stared at the card a little while longer and kept going over the words in my head.

Dear (Y/N),

Everytime I see you,

My heart beats faster,

It may pop out.

My face heats up,

Latvia's baking cookies in my brain.

I start to blush,

Lithuania failed at painting the wall.

But none of that is true,

Because it's all from you.

Will you be my valentine?

Love, Russia

I blushed at the card. All of a sudden, a booming voice came from behind me.

"So that's a yes, Da?" He asks, and I turn around and nod, automatically making him blush. I come and kiss him on the nose, and he blushes even harder.

"Da."


	25. France - WARNING: Depressing!

**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND DEPRESSING-NESS. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ.**

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

I came home from a late night at work, walked through the house, opened the door to our bedroom and I saw it. Francis and his ex girlfriend all over eachother. Before another moment of torture, I ran out of the house, ignoring his calls. I kept running, glad I hadn't taken off my coat or left my keys.

TIME SKIP

It's been 2 weeks now. I kicked Francis out and was making myself a whole new start. New job and everything. There was a knock at the door, so approached it, and when I opened it, down fell Francis Bonnefoy.

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

"Please, (Y/N). I need you, I really do, I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry…" he was on his knees, begging for me to take him back. I turned around, and before I closed the door I said,

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

"It's far too late to apologize now. Leave me alone and go back to your whore, you unfaithful dick." At this, his eyes widened, and I could see him on the verge of tears. I wouldn't fall for it. I slammed the door in his face and left him there, sad and broken. Just like he had left me, Far too many times before.

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall; take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turnin' blue..._

_And you say..._

I couldn't hide it at all. I felt bad for leaving him. I came back to him a week later and apologized. I was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, (Y/N). I couldn't live without you" after that, He flattered me with flowers, kisses, hugs, cuddles, all of it. But it was fake. Another 5 months later, I came home again. It all repeated. Him in bed with that skank. The same from last time, mind you. It was all too familiar. I ran away. Out of the country, too. I started a completely new life.

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

I moved all the way to America. After a while, I became a good friend with a friendly guy named Alfred, a hyperactive, burger-loving American. But of course I fell for him. After a little while longer, it all seemed perfect again. Until _he_ came. Francis somehow got my address and came when I had invited Alfred over.

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_Whoa!_

I opened the door and was attacked by the Frenchman.

"I am so, so, so, so, so sorry, (Y/N). Please forgive me." He asks and I push him off. Alfred must've heard because I heard him behind me.

"Whoa, calm down, dude! Leave (Y/N) alone!" He says and I smile. Alfred was a great guy.

"Who is this, (Y/N)?" asks Francis through gritted teeth. I sigh as I put an arm around Al's shoulder.

"He's the one I became best friends with when you cheated on me twice with that whore of yours." At this, both of their eyes widen, but Al's quickly narrow in anger.

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

Francis chuckles nervously. Alfred punches him in the cheek. I tell him to stop. He continues and I watch in horror at the scene playing out in front of me. For the 3rd time that year, I ran. And ran. And ran. I ran until I was completely weak, and my face was stained with tears. I fell down to my knees and Cried. And Cried. And cried. Until I ran out of tears. And my limp body lifeless, as I lay on the pavement, passers by's widening eyes mean nothing. Nothing at all. I've been living this sad story all my life. Why not get restraining orders? They wouldn't listen. But it's funny when you're dead, people start listening.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

**Eheh…That was depressing…STUPID PLOTBUNNY! *Whips out shotgun and shoots plotbunny * HAHAHAHA! Anyway…I'm sorry if I made you cry or anything! The end is cheesy…I SAID BAD WORDS TTnTT and the song is 'Apologize' by One Republic…and the end "funny when you're dead how people start listening'' is from 'If I die young' by the band Perry…I hope you enjoyed it even a little!**

**R&R&R~ Read & Review & Request! Pleeeeaassee!**

**Yeah…so…**

**Thanks to**

**(DeraHetafangirl **

**EternalFrisson **

**I-Cat-niss **

**KatzillaM **

**Lady Shadow 77 **

**Psychotic and Insane **

**Silent Phantom gal **

**Sorceress of the Nile **

**cat-pancake-13 **

**greensaber92)**

**you who have followed this! You all rock! Wow… more than 2,979 views…CRAZY! **

**You all rock sooooooooooooo much!**


	26. Prussia - Request

I was walking down the street again when pulled into a huge group hug by my three best friends, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. Once they were satisfied with my response of utter speechlessness, (probably because I couldn't breathe) they let go.

"Hola, Chica!"

"Bonjour, ma belle Fille~"

"Hallo Liebeling" They all said in their own languages.

~TIME SKIP~

We arrived at the art store a little while after 2:00 P.M.

'_Perfect.' _I thought as I looked at the clock on a far wall while we walked through the aisles until I spotted what we needed. Because it was such a large store, we just looked in pairs. Antonio and Francis, and Gilbert and I.

"Hey, Gil! I found it! I exclaimed as I held out a hot pink Spray paint can. Gilbert chuckled as he took it from me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, making me blush a lot.

"Good work, Liebeling." He says, and before he could make me blush more, I saw Francis and Antonio coming out of the other aisle.

I ran up to them and told them the news. We went to the checkout, then made our way to Roderich's house. We arrived about an hour later. We had to sneak in through a back window, which luckily ended up being a room with a piano in it. I took out the spray paint and made sure to get every spot of the piano, with Francis on watch for any other countries going by. I successfully finished without being caught and we snuck out quickly.

"Well done, Chica!"

"Tres bien, (Y/N)~!"

"Wunderbare Arbeit, (Y/N)!" They all said in their own languages once again.


	27. Austria - Request

I was practicing playing the Piano at my friend, Roderich's house. Just as I finished my last note, Roderich waltzed (well, more like stormed like an angry old man, mind you.) into the music room and shoved a piece of paper in my face with the words,

'I am bored be back later' written messily on it. I looked at my Austrian Friend and smiled.

"Yes?" He sighs as he sits down next to me on the piano bench.

"You ruined my favorite piece of music, (Y/N). That pen you used went through and is distracting me when I play!" He says angrily and I chuckle.

"And?" I ask. He glares daggers at me, obviously for my one-word answers.

"I want you to write it all back down on a separate piece of paper for me so the I can continue practicing." He doesn't stop glaring at me.

"No thanks." I say, and go back to practicing. I could feel his eyes boring through my skull as I played. I turned to face him just as I realized something.

"How could you be playing the piano if I've been in here all day. This house only has one piano, right?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

"No, of course not. I have many pianos that you just don't know about. Including one that Prussia spray-painted hot pink while I was away." He frowned at the mentioning of Prussia, who was basically his nemesis.

"Hey! Prussia's my bestie!" I say, smacking him playfully on the arm, yet my disappointed frown still clearly showed on my face. He just rolls his eyes and lets me play the last notes.

"You practiced."

"True dat~"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind."

"You're going to be a good pianist someday, (Y/N)." He says and I look at him. All of a sudden, I noticed what he had said. Someday. Thanks.

"And you'll be a great guy someday too." I play another sheet of music and I can see the shock on his face when he processes what I said.

"That was cruel"

"That's how I am."

"You're not cruel."

"I got the spray paint."

"Please forget the last 20 seconds."

"Love you too, Roddie."

"What?"


	28. Switzerland - Request

I sat beside my Swiss friend on the grass by his house. We were waiting for his little sister, Liechtenstein to come and meet us, but she was already 20 minutes late.

"Do you know if she's even coming?" I ask Vash, and he just shrugs.

~SWITZY'S P.O.V.~

Of course she's late…she's not coming. She told me so; She's the only one I've told already about my crush on (Y/N). She said that it'd be good for us to have some alone time…

~YOUR P.O.V.~

Just as I was about to say something, Italy started running across Vash's lawn, and he got out his shotgun and started chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE!" I chuckled as I watched the scene play out before me. I could hear someone behind me, and I turned to see a fully dressed Liechtenstein and she also giggled looking at the two countries.

"Hello Lili! It's so nice to see you!" I said as I stood up and gave her a hug.

~TIME SKIP~

After Vash still didn't catch Italy, it was getting dark, and Lili had just told me about her brother's feelings for me.

"Wha-" before I could finish, Switzerland came up the porch steps and offered me his hand. I guessed that he knew that his sister had just told me everything, so he gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you, (Y/N)." He said and I pulled him into a hug (I KNEW IT! THERE'S ALWAYS A PLOT TWIST LIKE THIS!)

"I love you too, Vash."


	29. Another Announcement!

**Heya bros! **

**So, I changed my name! Sorry for any confusion, but I hope you can adapt…**

**So sorry I couldn't do any requests…I died XD. But here I am! Sorry this isn't a real story, I will post one later today!**

**BTW~ if you wanna, you can refer yourself or a friend and I can put a link to a certain story of theirs (or yours!) as a 'Daily writer reference' thingy~ **

**My reference for today is at: ** s/8078696/1/Country-x-Reader-Drabbles** . **

**It's a countryXreader drabble by Summer Jonium. Read and review for her, My pretties!**

**Check her profile out here!**

u/2506157/Summer-Jonium

**Thankies! It's much appreciated!**

**AAAANND I'm also doing two more things, one is a fluff/one-shot/drabble competition, and if you wanna enter, just tell me in a PM or in a review! Your name will be posted on my profile, along with your competitors! Keep checking my profile every few days for updates! THANKS!**

**Request a country today! **

**There is a also a poll on my page you can vote on!**

**With Lotsa Love,**

**RF. (Random Fandom)**

**(MikatsuX)**


	30. Greece and Turkey - Request?

_**Greece**_

…_**And Turkey?**_

_**He's totally jealous.**_

I was walking calmly down the street, back home from my last outing at the mall. I looked at my watch to find myself in a hurry and I started running. I turned round a corner and bumped into someone. I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Greece! It's good to see you!" I exclaim before jumping up and wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Uh…H-hi (Y/N)." He replies and I look up to see a bit of blush on his face. But, in a nearby bush, another friend of mine was creepily waiting.

~ TURKEY'S P.O.V. ~

'_How dare that Jerk-ules take (Y/N) away from me! We both know that I love her more!' _thought the jealous Turkish man.

~ YOUR P.O.V. ~

Greece and I chatted a little while longer until I noticed how late it was. I alerted Greece and he took my hand and led me to my house in what seemed like hyper-speed. We stood in front of my front door with the Turkish man hiding in one of my rose bushes, fuming like a madman. I gave Greece a small kiss on the cheek and said goodbye, and walked inside. I was on my couch reading when something, or rather- someone burst through my door, jumped onto my couch and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"(Y/N)! I shall protect you from that stupid Jerkules!" I pushed away the Turkish man and lectured him for a little while.

IT'S LIKE THE ANGELS SING~ TIIIME SKIIIP~

Once finished with my lecture, He left, leaving me alone at last.

'I have a strange feeling that those guys are up to something…'

**Thanks for reading, bros! **

**In my fluff contest so far is one person! That's I-cat-niss~**

**Make sure you sign up! And, if you'd like you could refer yourself or a friend to be featured in one of these stories!**

**And, if you'd like you could volunteer yourself to be a co-writer for a chapter or two~!**

**Make sure you request a country! And you can also suggest different ones like Pirate England or something!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Random Fandom!**


	31. Nazi Germany - Request

I ducked into a dark alley behind a deserted building. Nothing. I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder, and I was lifted off the ground. I then met the face of a handsome German man I had seen before.

LE FLAH OF BACKINESS~~~~

"Hey! Germany! Wait up!" I yelled after the German boy running in front of me.

"(Y/N)! Hurry up!" I tried speeding a bit faster, but lost my balance and fell to the ground. Germany stopped after realizing I wasn't behind him, and he sped up to me.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)? Are you hurt!?" I always found it so cute that he would always be so concerned for me when I fell or got hurt. I extended my leg and I bit my lip. There was a large gash on my kneecap, and Germany looked worried.

LE FLASH OF BACKINESS…TIME SKIP?!

Germany took me back to his house after that, just to make sure I wouldn't be getting hurt more. He dressed my wound but I could see him blushing the whole time. Every time we would make physical contact, actually. Like the other day when I gave him a hug and he blushed really hard and made a half-ass excuse to go home…

MORE TIME SKIP. NOM NOM NOM~~~~

After a few years of more awkwardness, He had joined the army, and to many, was known as a 'nazi'. I didn't like this term, but I was never able to see him anymore, so I didn't think it really mattered. Either way, I had hope that I would see him again.

I was right.

**AND IT ENDS THERE. DUN DUN DUN.**

**So so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long for me to get an update! I'm sorta doing this backwards, so it'll be a little awkward with requests, but still. I plan to get 'em all done, and then you'll have lots to read! Stay tuned! Requests are on hold for now, sorry! I think I'll do the "you belong with me' Songfic for Spain~ I hope you enjoyed this~!**


	32. Pirate Spain - Request

His ship was about to be sent off. He hugged me tight.

"Spain…be careful, alright?" a small tear escaped my eye and I could see he looked broken inside. He kissed me on the forehead slightly before getting a large fit from one of the shipmates on board. Spain turned to them and shot at them with his handgun before saying his last good-byes and leaving me, to become a pirate, and hopefully return one day.

**HAHAHAHAH.**

**BOOM.**

**DONE A REQUEST.**

**Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, but I couldn't really think. Sorry it's so short, too. I have a lot of requests I have to get to, so stay tuned for Italy, Australia, Scottie, New Zealand, Mafia!Romano, Whatever! Remember to request a country!**


	33. Spain Songfic - Request

Yaay! Another request! So just a side note, remember to sign up for my upcoming fluff contest for Hetalia! Signing up ends June! Anyone can join in, so tell you friends, your cats, your dogs, your fanfiction-writing-waffles and your 'Das beer boots'!

You're on the phone with your girlfriend - she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I could see Spain standing outside the school. He was getting stressed at his phone once again. It must be his current girl friend. She was a total Bi*** with designer clothes and awesome hair. He yelled into the phone and hung up.

"Spain? Are you okay?" I asked him, and he just glared at me and walked away.

I'm in the room - it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

She'll never know your story like I do.

I sat on my bed at home. What could be happening with that cheery Spaniard to actually make him GLARE at me? Well maybe I should talk to him tomorrow. After all, I knew him like the back of my hand. I knew his whole life story. I could most likely figure out what was wrong, right? I decided to clear my mind with some ZZ top and other 60s- 90s bands…

But she wears short skirts

I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

When I arrived at school again, that girl was wearing possibly the most sluttish clothes ever made. She was wearing a very short skirt that showed her underpants when she bent down (which was often), and wore a top that didn't even cover her stomach. Spain seemed to get more and more impatient with everyone throughout the day, even Romano. Especially during her cheerleading practice where one of the jocks started flirting with her and he went up to him, socked him in the face, and stormed out.

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

After that day, Spain asked me to walk with him to the park. I agreed, and here we were, sitting on the bench by the road, on the side of the park. Suddenly a really really ugly hot pink convertible drove up and he jumped into the car, waving to me as he left.

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

The next day at school was horrible. Spain was completely depressed and his usual cheery smile never showed itself. The school day was rainy and gross and no one seemed awake. I started to wonder what Spain had done last night to make him so sad. No one seemed to know. not even France or Prussia, Spain's best friends. The only one who would know would be his 'Girlfriend', and I wasn't planning on even looking at her whorish cake-face.

You say you're fine - I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

I finally found Spain leaning on the wall outside of the school.

"Spain?" I started; he glanced at me sadly. "Spain, What's wrong? You haven't smiled at all lately and I'm worried about you." He just sighed.

"I…I can't tell you right now, Chica. Lo siento."

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

I just decided to go home and take a nap. When I couldn't sleep, I just decided to go though that monster of a closet. I was halfway through when I found a large wooden box labeled 'memories'. I opened it up to find an old picture of me and Spain holding hands while running down the hill behind my house around 12 years ago.

FLUSH BACK. YES. FLUSH. LIVE WITH IT.

"Chica! Hurry up! I'm going to leave you behind!" yelled the happy Spanish boy running ahead of me.

"Wait up, Spain!" was the only thing I could get out before tripping and rolling down the hill, dragging the other boy down along with me. We laughed and played the rest of the day until dark.

FLUSH BACK END.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see ‒

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby ‒

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

The next day, I was determined to help Spain. The first time I saw him when I stepped into the school, I came up to him.

"Spain. You have been depressed lately. Now, you can either deal with the situation, or be more depressed." I put my hands on my hips. Spain looked at me half-heartedly, and took my hand, leading me to an empty part of the school. Before I could ask what was going on, Spain pulled me into a big hug and kissed me sweetly.

"(Y/N)…L-Lo siento…Lo siento mi amor…"

**Well…that was boring. ._. **

**I hope you liked it, either way! **

**Thanks for reading, and make sure you sign up for my Hetalia fluff contest! Requests are on hold for now, sorry =/**


	34. Mafia Romano - Request

I sat with my friend, who was also the head of the Mafia, Romano. He had asked me to come to his base under rather random circumstances. First, he asks me what I think of him, then he's being completely suspicious, and now he's asked me to explain love to him.

"Look, it's simple. You like someone, you go near him or her and your heart goes 'thump-thump'. When not around them, you are normal. Get it?" I ask the clueless Italian.

"…Not at all." He says, and I sigh dramatically in exasperation.

"Alright. There's one more way I can explain it, and you will then hopefully understand. I say, picking up a stress ball from his desk. I take out my phone, and I put on one of the songs from the film 'Moulin Rouge', 'El Tango De Roxanne'.

"In the brothels of Buenos Aries tells the story of a prostitute. And a man... who falls in love...with her." I start, as the music plays softly. Romano gives me a look and I wave it off.

"First there is desire, then... passion! Then... suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Where love is for the highest bidder, There can be no trust! Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy. Yes, jealousy...will drive you... mad!" I say dramatically, just as the music gets more intense. Romano looks irritated as the man in the song starts to sing.

"Roxanne you don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right." I smile brightly at him and he blushes a little. I stand and offer him a hand to dance. He takes it, half-heartedly and we begin to dance.

"Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night." I smile at Romano again when he refuses to meet my eyes. The song continues.

"His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin, it's more than I can stand…"

TIME SKIP, BABY TIME SKIP. I DON'T TAKE SHI-…uh… ^^

The song had just finished and Romano didn't look very impressed. He complained about 'frivolous dancing' and I just kissed him on the nose and remarked about how 'He knew he loved me!' and watched him blush uncontrollably.

And that kids, is how you troll a head of a Mafia.

**HI. I LIKE TRAINS.**

**So, I have this totally awesome fluff contest. You should join. Or I will Spam you (SPAM. SPAMITTY SPAM SPAM. SPAM.) . Beware. But if you also want to become a co-writer, and help out with writing some of these chapters, just PMMMMMMMMM (I don't know what all the M's was about…) AND I WILL ADD YOU TO THE LIST ON MY PROFILE. THANKS. SO. Y'KNOW…**

**WE'RE ALL GOOD UP IN THE HIZZLE, YEAH?**

…

…

…**COOL.**

…

…

…

**I seriously hate myself for saying 'Hizzle', okay?**

**Stay tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuned~!**


	35. Sweden 2 - Request

I sat on my couch at home, being bored as usual. Out of nowhere, I got a whiff of a sour-like smell. pickles. I raced to the kitchen the grab some EMBROSIA, but ended up slipping and landing upon my backside. When I actually managed to get into the room, I saw one of my best friends, Sweden, standing in the kitchen, eating a pickle, and making cupcakes. Why he was, I did not know. So, I slowly backed away, running into a door in the process which caused the Swedish nation to look down at me, currently on the floor, with a large bump on my head. He walked over to me and gave me a look halfway between confusion and surprise, and then he walked away, and attended to his baking once more.

**Heheh…heheh…heh…he..don't hurt me. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR THE LONGEST TIME! ;_; forgive me! But I have a lot of requests to do, and less time to do it in, so requests are on hold for now.**


	36. Hyper Greece - Request

I was walking down the street, it was a bright, sunny morning. Then out of no where, my friend Greece, whom I had just given a caffeinated drink to minutes ago, sped past me. It took me a second to comprehend what he was doing, because it appeared he was trying to copulate with an illumination source. I.E. trying to hump a lamp pole. I just kept walking, though. Pondering to myself whether I should bring down Greece's caffeine intake a little or not.


	37. Italy - Request

I was sitting in my favorite restaurant, like usual. I brought a book because I knew somehow that this night wouldn't be very eventful, and I guess I was half correct. Out of nowhere, a big bunch of spaghetti landed on my head, got all over my book, for sure in my hair, all over my clothes and it was all over my back. I turned to see the offender. Instead I was met by a guy. A waiter, with nice brown hair, and a silly curl sticking out of the side. His eyes were closed, but he looked really scared. He was frozen. I blinked at him, and in a second he started to flail his arm in the air and run around yelling incomprehensible words, but I only caught 'Sorry'. When he had finally calmed down, he brought me to a staff washroom so that I could wash off.

" I'm-a really, really sorry bella! I didn't know where I was going, and then all of a sudden, the pasta just fell and it happened so fast!" he talked sop quickly it was hard to catch. After I could process what he yelled, and my mind started working again, all I could say was…

"Oh…."


	38. Pirate England - Request

I was dancing around, singing the Pub & Go song, when Arthur walked in.

"Hey Arthur!" I hollered at him, and he nodded at me while continuing to the kitchen. I followed after him, hoping to get an answer to the question that had been nagging me for so long.

"Hey, Arthur?" I started. He turned to look at me. "So…The other day, I heard that you used to be a pirate…what's that about?" He sighed audibly and cleared his throat, as if preparing for a long speech.

"I knew this would come up eventually." He said, and before I could say anything in return, he jumped on the table beside me, and started to yell.

"Long ago, a young Arthur Kirkland wanted to make his mark on this flat-ass world! And so he did, he became a dirty, rotten, booty-stealing, Lady-teasing man with a fancy getup! Five years later!" he held out his hand like he was going to give me a high-five. "He had became the infamous Captain Kirkland! He had his own boat! His own crew! He was a hunk!" I snorted at the last comment before he continued.

"20 years more, his ship was overtaken and destroyed! Forced to retire from pirating! He got a new job, settled down in a house that wasn't constantly moving on the ocean, and once another year had passed, Pirating was _so _five minutes ago. He decided to become someone of a nicer, more appealing trade. A gentleman! Yes! That was it! And so his mind was set. He would become a gentleman. And totally get all the ladies…" he winked at me flirtily ((that…isn't a word.)) and then he jumped of the table and walked into the living room again.

**So…That was interesting. **

**So does that count as Pirate!England for you? Because i couldn't think of anything else… so…it'd better please you!**

**Leave a Review? **

**Favorite?**

**Alert?**

**I dunno.**

**Request a country~~~~**


	39. Romania 2 - Request

I sat at the living room coffee table, long bored of hundred-year-old candies and the mysterious stains lying around the old furniture surrounding me. I sighed audibly as my friend Romania walked in.

"What's your problem?" He asked me. I scoffed at his rude conclusion.

"Just bored…" I sighed, finally. He stared at me blankly before leaving the room. I threw m arms up in defeat and took a nap on the couch. So much for trying to have an EVENTFUL (*wink wonk*) day with Romania…


	40. China - Request

Most people don't know this, but China's a real sucker for sweet things.

I sat on a large sofa at America's Christmas party ((I know, I know, it's May, shut up… xD)) When China came up to me. I glanced at him, and he smiled at me.

"Is this seat taken, Aru?" He asked me, gesturing to the seat beside me. I shook my head and patted the seat. He took it gladly, and pulled out a poorly wrapped gift out from behind his back spontaneously ((U Boys be so spontaneous... I'll shut up now and let you kiss china. =3=)) I opened up his present to me quickly, like a child on Christmas morning. I fawned over the pretty package of strawberry-flavored makeup. I took out some strawberry-flavor lip-gloss, and applied it. Licking my lips, it really did taste like strawberry! I remarked this to China, and he simply replied with;

"Really? Let me try, Aru." Before I could say anything, HE KISSED ME PASSIONATELY AND END OF STORY.

Hey there. So it's just you, me, and the other 10K readers surveying this horribly written Fanfiction. Hot an' steamy, amirite?

**Now that's been established, how are you? Leave me a review for what you'll do for mothers' day, or just the weekend in general. I give up on real human contact.**

***Facedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedeskfacedesk* NO HUMAN CONTACT! NOOO!**

**But, yeah. I have 3 more requests! Almost done! Wooh!**

**But, I really am sorry for my long absence. I die a lot. One of my many talents, like writing sappy fanfiction, and drawing sloppy animations. *fiveseconddancepartyGO! ***

**Please review. I'll give you a hug. A very, very, epileptic techno-ey sexual awkwardly narwhaley rambunctiously weird hug. Eccentricity!**

**Now the author's note is almost longer than the real story. SORRY.**


	41. Prussia and Russia - Request?

I was walking, like I usually do. When from no where, a wild Russia appeared! He jumped in front of me. He tried to hug me, but I punched him in the boob! I kept waking.

THEN FROM NOWHERE, A WILD PRUSSIA APPEARED!

He actually hugged me. I punched him 3 times and got 90 damage! Win!

Ahem…please don't hit me… I was thinkin' 'bout Pokemon, okay? Please request a country! Canada, Punk! England and Japan are next! 


	42. Punk England - Request

I was stalking around town, when I bumped into an old friend. But he looked…Different. He had ear piercings, and leather clothes, even a severe attitude problem to go with it. Being the embarrassing person I was, I decided to put said embarrassing skills to work.

"Hey watch where you're going you bitc-" he started, but I interrupted him.

" ARTHUR SOCK AMADEUS WOLFGANG SHINIQUA SHANANAY CHIMMY CHONGA NINNY MOZART BEETHOVEN KIRKLAND. WE'RE IN PUBLIC! YOU DON'T SWEAR UNLESS YOU'RE PRETENDING TO BE POOR!" I panted after all those random names I called him. He just looked astonished. I patted him on the head before walking away, saying,

"Oh, by the way, it's nice to see you again, Arthur"

Haha…ha..ha… ahem…

**Please review, favorite, alert, or just suggest a country. Thanks!**


	43. Canada 2 - Request

I was throwing a ton of snowballs at America, when Canada suddenly came out and I accidentally hit him with one. He was covered in snow, looking at me astonished. In a flash, he had made another snowball and threw it at me, nailing me in the face, also.

I'll leave the rest of it to your pervertedly creepy brains to fit together what happened afterwards. *wink wonk*

**Please request a country! It would be helpful! **

**Japan's up next, BAMF's!**


	44. Japan - Request

**What does love mean to you? Leave a review telling me what you think! **

I was walking with Japan down the street when I got an idea. I was becoming rather bored, so I may as well embarrass Japan while I'm at it. I asked him out to dinner that evening.

TIME SKIP?

I was sitting across Japan at some fancy restaurant of sorts. It was nearly time to put my plan into action.

"Japan?" I started, getting him to look at me. I smiled at him. I kneeled down on the floor.

"Friend, I know you may not know this, and you may not know this side of me, but we've met millions of times in the republic of my dreams." He gawked, astounded at what I was doing. I continued,

"Yet, I want to feel the silkiness of your hair, hear the sultry sound of you voice, and feel those beautiful brown eyes of your boring into mine for infinity! I know you may not know this side of me, but I am here now, love" I threw my hands up in the air for the finish, before getting a round of applause from many people nearby. I sat back in my seat like nothing happened.

**You keep getting spunkier….**

**PLEASE REQUEST A COUNTRY! I HAVE NO MORE REQUESTS! HUZZAH! *DANCE PARTY***

**Please suggest more countries, review, favorite, alert, yaddayaddayadda…**

**So, tell me, Readers, What does love mean to you? Tell me in a review! You may be featured in the next chapter. Or, give me a question of your own for the rest of the readers. Got one?**


	45. Estonia - Request

I was walking down the street to meet up with my friend, Estonia. I found him sitting on a bench, staring plainly at the ground. How boring. I grabbed his arm, and without a word I dragged him along the street with me, to a small café. Out of the blue, I yelled at the top of my lungs 'I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!' pointing my finger at the waiter working behind the counter. I then hurried out with Estonia behind me, almost losing his footing once or twice. I ran faster, getting the attention of people on the streets. I stopped suddenly, causing Estonia to run into me. I heard music. Not only that, but that silly pop music, One Direction music.

"Those hip-gyrating robots!" I yelled. Estonia looked at me as if I just swung a cat.

"They're just a sales tactic, and a recipe for teenagers to have epileptic episodes!"

He covered my mouth before I could say anything more. I'll have to try again later.

What is Love?:

'Love is something that has passion, lust, desperation in your eyes went you see someone.

Also could mean that you are being really weird. Like when saying, "I JUST LOVE YOU, HORSERADISH!"

.Awesome

For mother's day I'm giving my mum a Zen tangle thing, I don't really know love except the kind for fictional characters.

Aitora x Otaku

I'm making my mom a fancy breakfast for Mothers' Day, and my definition of love is probably best described by lots of different references.

'Love is special. It makes you feel all giddy inside for no reason, when the person you love passes by…I'd like to say I know something about love. You have to be careful with it, because it breaks easily. And it makes you feel so special when that person you love shows affection to you, because it's like magic. But it's dangerous, like most things. The reason people long to love another person, is because it's the closest we get to being another person. So be careful what you love, and when you are, love with your full heart, and open arms.'

- Random Fandom of The Dorks

Review response! (Cuz I'm too lazy to do anything else. :I )

_Guest: Try to make them longer. A longer story equals happier readers. KK? :3_

I SHALL TRY, FRIEND!

_Guest: ... Italy, why?... Just... Why?... xD_

Why indeed…

_RapunzelInTheSnow: Cool._

'Tis cool indeed.

_RapunzelInTheSnow: De ja freakin vou!_

I know, right!? It's like some random author reads over all her stories, and put that in there cuz she was too lazy to put anything else!

_RapunzelInTheSnow: Belarus and Russia share genes, obviously._

Well, you'd figure, since they're related.

_Aitora x Otaku: Yeah, Italy does talk fast when he's scared._

Yeah! Like when he was the Box of Tomatoes Fairy!


	46. Denmark - Request

*DUN-DUNDUN-DUN-DUN! * I sat around the Nordics' house, surfin' the interwebs…I've never been so bored. I needed inspiration.

*_**Caution, the following is rather eccentric, so if you can't handle it, you may want to cover your eyes.**_ _**The following is also a snippet from a conversation with a friend. Enjoy. ***_

Then, Denmark entered the room. (( DIS IS FO YOU, TOOBITTER! MY 100th REVIEWER! WEEW!-))

"How is (Y/N)?" he asked. ((I'm lazy. Just gonna not bother saying who says what. Denmark says most of the BETTER stuff, though. :P ))

"I'm fine, Norway took my book, and I'm bored, but fine."

"Well that's no good. Fire him."

"I can't fire him…?"

"Hey. Don't answer my question with another question, that's rude."

"O-Okay... Y-You didn't ask a question..."

"well you don't know that. It's possible to ask a question without the mark, it just depends on your tone. I mean, you wouldn't say that to a monotone person, would you? how do you know i don't have a disorder that i didn't tell you about? or maybe i just have bad grammar. You shouldn't be depend on punctuation to understand people. Either way, i don't know. I'm not a horse whisperer."

"I-I'm scared..."

"Why is that?"

"You're scaring me…"

"and why would i do such a thing as that? For once, I'm speaking in full sentences and i'm apparently scaring you, naked babies. The midnight waffles must be getting to me."

"…."

"I'm sorry, did you want to say something?"

"N-No…I'm just confused…"

"alright. But if you're so confused, why don't you become un-confused and try to catch up?"

"…?"

"I really would enjoy having a conversation with you about...Naked babies? or, worst pick-up lines? Or swinging a cat? Or raps about copulating with power tools."

Generally, that's when you take Denmark's caffeine intake down a notch.

**Don't you just love it when Denny and you spend quality time together? I know I do! **

**But hey, 4 more chapters and then Country X Reader is done forever! And now you may bask in my glory. So, I have 2 more requests from…. Pinkithai. I will quote you, bro. I love your awesome. That took me 3 tries to spell.**

**Yup.**

**I really love it.**

**3 Up next is either Mr. P, or Romamamamamamamamamamamamamano. **

**Pfft, I know how to spell.**

**I can speaks Engrish two. **

**WHAT IN GREAT CARNATION DO YOU GOT AGAINST ME, SUNNY?**

**I'll stop. **

**Hasta la Pasta~**

**I'm gonna make that a thing. Everytime you say bye, Hasta la Pasta must be it.**

**Oh! And quick notice, I'm starting a YoutubersXReader series. Don't get too excited, now. So get your suggestion in for that one, too. **

**BRO DAY EVERY DAY.**


	47. Prussia 2 - Request

**ONE MORE REQUEST WEEW**

"Do you know the muffin man?"

I didn't answer. He was just trying to bother me so that he could make me go out with him.

"Do you know the muffin man?"

May as well play along, anyways.

"Do you know that muffin man?"

"DO I know the muffin man?"

"Do you know that muffin man~?"

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man. "

"Do you know the muffin man?"

"So you do know him? Good. I forgot his address."

Queue Facepalm.

**There you go, Pinkithai. That's all you get for a PrussiaXreader. Next up is Romano, mutha truckas.**


	48. Romano 2 - Request

I poked his cheek. I poked his cheek again. And again and again. And agai-

"WHAT DO YOU WANT RAGAZZA?!" Romano yelled at me.

"You look like a child molester with that facepaint." I smiled and rolled away. Said child molester sat there, unfazed by the insult. Him and his bunny facepaint were so pimped out.

Totally.

Aw, yeah. You want him so bad. You know you do, Air. And his bunny face wants you too. 3 2 more, until finished FOREVER!

**I'm 'cited. **


End file.
